fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
John Pope
John Pope is a major character in the first, second, third, fourth and fifth seasons. John is a former felon and chef who became the leader of Pope's Gang after the invasion. John became a prisoner of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment after holding Tom Mason's squad hostage and attempting to ransom them for a .50 cal machine gun. While imprisoned, John was installed as the official chef of the 2nd Massachusetts. He invented small arms ammunition capable of destroying Mechs after Commander Porter reluctantly agreed to take him on as a munitions consultant. In "Homecoming", Anthony and Pope were found lying in a ditch after a mech attack. After Dr. Glass patched up his wounds, Pope warned Tom of a mech attack, and has stayed with the 2nd Mass since then. A bitter and cynical individual to all who know him, despite being untrustworthy Pope has given vital assistance to the 2nd Mass on many occasions at his own risk, and despite being extremely disliked by most he has firm loyalty from his gang of Berserkers. After Sara, his girlfriend's death, Pope blamed Tom Mason for her death, and after causing heat in the 2nd Mass, he was kicked out. Pope now has his own crew, after finding and saving a group of survivors. Pre-Invasion California John Pope, along with his brother Billy Pope, were felons prior to the attacks. At some point before the war he went to Disneyland with his family and somehow ended up in a fist fight with Goofy, causing him to be banned from the park for life. At one point Pope stole a motorbike from a nearby store, not because he needed it but only to impress a lady, and it worked. 5 years before the invasion Pope and his son Brandon were working on a mini-bike, when Brandon went for a test run in the street he was almost run over by another man. As this man had done this before, John took Brandon and went to talk with the man. John and the man turned violent and Pope hit the man. Pope accidentally killed him and was sent to Compton Correctional for manslaughter. While in jail he became a certified chef, once cooking Thanksgiving dinner for three cell blocks, and learned about explosives. He had an ex-wife and two children, a boy and girl. They were last in Florida, where he would visit them on occasion. Story Post-Invasion John Pope started a gang which hunted down skitters. The gang consisted of less intellectual people like his brother Billy Pope and Cueball. Pope learned how to successful kill a skitter during an encounter with one, by taking out its legs then going for its head. |-| Season 1= "The Armory" John was eager to take advantage of the power vacuum afforded by the Invasion of Earth. With the help of his brother, he recruited a faction of opportunistic criminals including Margaret and Cueball. Under John's leadership, the gang set about obtaining weapons from resistance fighters through murder and kidnapping, culminating in their ambush and capture of Tom Mason's squad in the Acton Armory. While holding Tom and his team hostage, he revealed that he has two children - a boy and a girl - both in Florida with their mother. As Pope's Gang made it's last stand against the 2nd Mass, Tom Mason, recognizing Pope's potential, offered him an ultimatum - "Join or die" - an allusion to Benjamin Franklin. Pope refused, but was captured alive by Weaver when an attack by airships ended the firefight. "Prisoner of War" While a prisoner, John became the official chef of the 2nd Mass. He was kept under guard at all times. He took offense at distaste for his meals, which were generally well-regarded. "Grace" John informed Captain Weaver about a motorcycle shop near Somerville. Weaver instructed Tom Mason and his squad to take Pope and secure the motorcycles. As the squad raided the shop, Pope said that he once stole a motorcycle to impress a girl, which worked. After knocking Dai unconscious, Pope escaped with a motorcycle, a canister of gasoline, and several grenades. He killed a sleeping band of Skitters and then left for parts unknown. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" Pope became a prisoner of Terry Clayton after he attempted to steal from the 7th Massachusetts Militia Regiment, a splinter faction collaborating with the Skitters. In exchange for his life, John provided Clayton with intelligence about the 2nd Mass. Clayton, however, ordered Mr. Greene to kill him anyway. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" Pope disabled Greene and, after a visible internal struggle, chose to spare his life. As a violent conflict erupted between the 2nd and 7th regiments, Pope fired on members of the 7th Mass with Greene's rifle, saving the life of Hal Mason and earning Tom Mason's respect. Pope was shot in the leg during the battle and subsequently treated by Anne Glass. "What Hides Beneath" Tom Mason re-paid Pope by vouching for his character to Commander Porter, who recruited Pope as a munitions consultant for the resistance. Pope quickly impressed a crowd of 2nd Mass fighters when he designed ammunition capable of easily destroying Mechs. He also seems to form a peculiar bond with Matt Mason showing care for him and telling him to listen to his father so that there would be no chance to end up like him. He also takes Matt's idea to use Mech ammunition against them which plays a big part in the final assault against the Skitters. "Mutiny" No longer under guard, Pope was granted authority over the 2nd Mass' munitions factory. While managing the factory, John came to respect Weaver's determination. He sided with Weaver against Tom's mutiny, citing the former's willingness to fight the Skitters at any cost. He later volunteers to attack the Boston Tower. "Eight Hours" Pope participated in the attack on the mothership, during which he saved Anthony's life. As Tom joined the battle, Pope gave him an RPG with a modified mech-metal rocket, which Tom used to destroy an airship, causing significant damage to the Mothership. |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" Pope goes on the mission to take out the group of mechs and skitters. He later goes on a second mission to take out a new group of mechs and skitters, however they are targeted by a beamer which destroys their vehicles. Pope filled with anger, shoots at the beamer as it destroys it's Harley, however is pulled away from Lyle. Pope later asks Weaver how Tom made it back to the 2nd Mass alive. "Shall We Gather at the River" Pope stood by his decision. He was already very suspicious of Tom even with the probe removed and thus had no problem blowing the bridge with him still on it. Pope halfheartedly tried to comfort Hal, stating that he did what needed to be done. Hal, visibly devastated by his fathers apparent death attacked Pope but the fight was broken up quickly soon as the presumed dead Tom emerged from the water, virtually unscathed. "Compass" Pope and his Beserkers kidnap Tom Mason. Pope states that Tom is a danger to everyone around him and tells him to walk away from the 2nd Mass. As Pope tells Tom to start walking, a warning shot is fired by Jimmy Boland. In the confusion, Ben sneaks up on Pope and puts a knife to his neck. Ben states that Jimmy won't miss again, and the Beserkers back off. While Weaver contemplates a punishment for the Beserkers, Tom states that the best thing to do is to keep them around. Tom then requests to join the Beserkers, so that he could keep an eye on Pope. Shortly after Jimmy's death, his compass that Ben was holding on to went missing. Tom discovered that Pope had the compass and wasn't planning on giving it back because Jimmy doesn't need it anymore. Tom demands he give him the compass, but Pope refuses again and insults Ben. Tom and Pope get into a fight shortly after and Tom was the victor. Tom had to be pulled off of Pope by Lyle because Tom wouldn't stop hitting him. After the altercation, Pope angrily stated to Weaver that Tom disobeyed a direct order and should be reprimanded but Weaver, mourning the loss of Jimmy, takes Tom's side. In response to this Pope decides to leave the 2nd Mass. Anthony decides to go with him to keep an eye on him. "Homecoming" At some point he and Anthony were in Durham, North Carolina looking for some vehicles, they had split up, Pope was attacked by Skitters and eventually surrounded by them. When he was approached by an Overlord, accompanied by Karen Nadler, they questioned Pope about Ben Mason and the location of the 2nd Mass. Eventually he and Anthony came under attack by Mechs, when Pope was knocked unconscious by a Mech blast and Anthony carried him as far as he could. Sometime later, he and Anthony were discovered by Lyle about 10 miles from the hospital. He later regained consciousness and informed Tom and the others of Karen's continued involvement with the "Fishheads". "Molon Labe" Pope defends the hospital against the Espheni forces. He witnesses Boon being gunned down on Karen Nadler's order as a warning, and later retreats from the hospital when they use an Espheni Overlord as leverage. "Death March" En route to Charleston, South Carolina Pope volunteered to scout ahead with Hal and Maggie, he spent most of the trip in the bed of the truck getting drunk. He recalled his trips down to Florida to visit his children to help guide Hal and Maggie on the road. When the truck broke down, Hal went to get water, during his absence Pope discussed with Maggie how she would eventually have to share her past with Hal. When he and the others were nearing Charleston, they were eventually taken in by the 1st Continental Army, reuniting with the 2nd Mass later. "The Price of Greatness" Soon after arriving he resumed his role commanding the Berserkers and quickly shared his dislike of Charleston telling Lyle he wouldn't stay longer then necessary. He eventually made an attempt to steal from the armory with Lyle and Crazy Lee, but Maggie stopped them and attempted to get them to stop. However Sergeant Clemons and Tector arrived and assuming Maggie was part of it arrested them, not before Tector shot Lyle in the arm for attempting to escape. "A More Perfect Union" Arthur Manchester in an attempt to blackmail Tom Mason, attempted to convince Pope to help him, Pope enthusiastically refused saying if anyone was going to take down Tom it would be him. During the military's coup he told Bressler he would "wish you (Bressler) into a cornfield." He later took part in the attack on the Unidentified Overlord Cannon, forgiving Tector for joining the 1st. The group was ambushed shortly after arrival but were rescued by the Skitter Rebellion, which allowed them to destroy the cannon. Later, Pope witnessed the arrival of the Volm. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" During the Raid on the Skitter mining camp, a small group detonate the charges, disorienting the mechs. Ben and Denny rappel down the cliff to take on the skitters as Pope and his Berserkers bust in firing, with Maggie and Hal in Jeeps. Back at Charleston, Pope sourly observes that this is the 'Mason Administration' complaining about Tom's open-door policy on aliens by indicating Cochise inspecting a horse and Paint Face talking with Ben and other de-harnessed kids. Crazy Lee and Lyle indicate they will leave for Mexico with him whenever, but Pope remarks that Mexico is full of Espheni legions, and he might as well get drunk in Charleston in the meantime. Pope later goes to Popetown at the edge of Charleston, to tend his bar, The Nest. "Collateral Damage" Back in Charleston, Pope and Tector debate the Volms alliance with humans, Tector recalls them as Freedom Fighters while Pope only believes once the war is over the Volm will use the humans as slaves. During a mission, after the reactor is destroyed and Hal saves Weaver's team, all concluded as they planned; unfortunately Weaver lost a few of his men as Pope comments on how the humans are sacrificing themselves while the Volm do nothing. "Badlands" In the Badlands, Pope, Crazy Lee, and Tector are holding their place and Matt dishes out some snacks to the crew. Crazy Lee tells everybody she's going to go use the bathroom which Pope tells her to make sure she puts on her bullet proof vest. While Crazy Lee uses the bathroom, Matt tries to sneak a peek at her which Pope laughs and says she's old enough to be his grandma. Suddenly the sniper fires at Lee, hitting her in the chest and causing her to fall back and have her head impaled by rebar, causing her to lose her sight, but not feel it due to just hitting her brain. Craze's condition continues to deteriorate. Pope is about to cut the rebar with a hacksaw while Matt steadies her head. However, Pope realizes the injury is more serious than he thought: Crazy Lee has been mortally injured, since the rebar curved through her brain and came out beside her ear. Later in the hospital, Crazy Lee lays on the hospital bed accompanied by Matt. Lourdes gives the prognosis of Crazy Lee's injury where she states that she is essentially dead and the only thing keeping her alive is the rebar. Pope understands the situation fully and leaves in anger. After Tom speaks to Lee, Pope tells Tom his words are nice but they're empty. Growing frustrated with Tom about keeping secrets, he lashes out at Tom about him having his men be on the front lines protecting a project they know nothing about. Pope says it is Tom's fault that Crazy Lee is dying. Tom, without anything to say tells Pope, "You're right" and walks away. Pope goes in to check on Crazy Lee alone. Crazy Lee tells Pope that she wants to leave the hospital. Pope smiles and asks her where she wants to go. She tells him Disneyland. He laughs and jokes about why he can't go to Disneyland. In her last breath Crazy Lee calls out Pope's name and then dies, her hand sliding down to reveal her clutching a charm she carried on her at all times. Pope is visually distraught about this and looks to be in tears but holds it back. He gives the charm to Matt, hanging it around his neck, and walks away. As the Liberty Tree is revealed, Pope is ontop his bus, and looks over to the chair where Crazy Lee sat. Pope has placed her tire vest as tribute to Lee. Soon after, Espheni forced infiltrate Charleston. "At All Costs" In a major battle between humans, Mechs, and Skitters. Pope is involved in defending Charleston. After Tom decides to meet one-on-one with the real president, Benjamin Hathaway, Pope is forced to give up his plane, however Pope decides to go with them. As Tom, Pope, and Gen. Bressler are flying away from Hathaway’s camp, the Espheni attack. They manage to knock out one of their plane’s engines and it crashes in the forest. "Search and Recover" Tom and Pope manage to survive the plane crash into the forest, while Bressler is killed by being impaled by a tree branch. Beamers begin searching for survivors around the area in which Pope convinces Tom to wait until sun rise before moving out. Tom and Pope quickly leave and head back to Charleston, as night approaches Tom suggests they set up camp, the two eventually connect on a new level: as fathers talking about their lives before the invasion, Tom's father was a drunk and Pope went to prison for accidentally killing a man for defending his son. As morning comes Tom and Pope get into a brutal fist fight but they soon attract the skitters, they manage to kill one and escape by jumping off a waterfall. Toms twists his ankle in the jump and tells Pope to leave him, in which he does. Tom has some hallucinations, and when he’s ambushed by skitters, Pope comes back and saves him. Mason and Pope make it back to Charleston "Be Silent and Come Out" After Hal, controlled by Eye Worms takes Tom hostage, Maggie reveals to Weaver and Marina that Hal has been having nightmares about meeting Karen, Pope rages at Maggie for covering up for Hal. Weaver kicks Pope and the Berserkers off the line for engaging Hal. Pope at the Nest is placing bets on the outcome of Hal's confrontation and the results of what will happen to him if he survives. Weaver enters the Nest as Pope continues to place bets on how Hal will be punished, Weaver threatens Pope on not changing to odds on Hal's survival, Pope sends Lyle to the infirmary to check on Hal. "The Pickett Line" Pope laments that his business’ success means little without another community to trade with, before soldiers arrive to move his entire establishment on Marina Peralta’s orders. Weaver defends her choice to an angry Pope. In Charleston, Pope and his crew make it known to Weaver that a recent rash of equipment sabotage comes from his outrage with Marina’s dictatorial behavior. In The Nest, Pope riles the citizens of his bar into allying against the Volm and Marina Peralta, before Weaver arrives to disperse the crowd and place Pope under arrest for endangering the safety of Charleston with his sabotages. Weaver meets with Pope in a cell, and explains that the man may have a point in his suspicions of the Volm, but riling up civilians won’t do any good. After being released, Pope has a run-in with Maggie in the hallway to warn her of Weaver’s words, though the shared history between the two prevents the discussion from taking on a friendly tone. Outside, Pope points out to Weaver that Marina had the most to gain from President Hathaway’s death. "Strange Brew" In Tom's dream caused by Espheni tech, at Boston University, Tom talks to Pope about how things seem strange and Pope tells him about a condition where you can’t tell your dreams from real life. "Journey to Xilbalba" A week later while he and Lyle were in his bus, Lyle noticed, the boat Tom was on and told Pope he needed to see it. Thinking he was referring to the Grid, he said he’d seen it already. Pope sarcastically said the Espheni have an extraordinary visual palette, Lyle told him they had a visitor. They went to go check it out to find Tom getting out of the boat. Pope was surprised to see him, thinking he was dead. Pope reminded him he still owed him a plane, Tom said he could have the boat. Tom went to see him later, he told Pope he wanted to talk to him, Pope asked Lyle to stay, but Tom wanted to talk alone. Pope agreed and asked Lyle to leave. Tom asked Pope why he didn’t shot him why he first arrived, saying no one would have known. Pope said Lyle would have but that he got his point. Tom asked Pope if he was worried about Karen putting a bug in him. Pope was actually counting on it, and that if Tom did start behaving like he was implanted he would have to be put down, Pope hoped it would be him, and Tom thanked him. They were just about ending their conversation when they were thrown backwards by an explosion. They went to the river near the Volm complex; both suspected it was the mole. Tom noticed two Volm, one of them was Cochise, Pope believed he must’ve pulled the other from the water. He and Tom then carried Cochise to the hospital. Later after the bomb went off, Weaver saw Pope’s team working on clearing debris, and called him out on it. Pope said they needed to get the cannon dug out to take out the Grid. Pope assured Weaver Jeanne was among the survivors and that they were 20-30 feet above the north stairs and that it was a straight shot down. "Brazil" Pope, Weaver and some other fighters on a train to Chicago, in the cab. The train suddenly encounters a large number of Espheni Mechs, and Pope, Weaver, Anthony and Lyle open fire from the rails of the train engine as they speed onwards. But, the train, and the small group of fighters onboard it, as well as Lourdes, is just a decoy to give time for the others to take down the Espheni tower. Later, Weaver and Pope arrive at the camp with most of their team. They were rescued from their battle with the Espheni by a Volm brigade led by Cochise. When they are informed the 2nd Mass are forced to leave to Brazil by the Volm, before the humans can pack up and leave, Cochise and an armed Volm military party arrive and order everyone to prepare for transport. Pope wants to fight them, but Weaver realizes they are badly outgunned. Weaver orders everyone to hand over their weapons. Pope sneers at Weaver as he says, “The Volm have just done what the Espheni never could- they’ve brought us to our knees.” However, Cochise only leads them away to a pile of guns, telling them they can stay, but they have to leave the camp. The 2nd Mass is breaking camp to move out, then Pope comments that being back on the road feels like old times, to which Weaver cheerfully agrees. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces. Pope scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass, and fights off the Mechs, and survives as Tom kills the Mechs with the Volm weapon. At some point during the four months that the 2nd Mass were separated, Pope was captured and placed in a ghetto camp, and blames it on Tom saying that he got us in this mess. When the food drop happens, a few men hold of the residents of the ghetto camp who are trying to gather food, while Pope hordes it all. Hal and Tector call him out on it and says to Tector "Some friend you turned out to be". When Tom rides his motorcycle through the camp to where the food is, he points a barrel of his flamethrower at Pope, forcing him to give the food to the others. Tector and Hal walk into Pope's apartment, where he is watching on his TV Giligan's Islands, powered up by the generator that Hal and Tector need. Hal walks in and asks if he is trading in information for luxury, but Pope denies it saying he knows how prison works, then tells them to get the hell out. When Tector asks him to borrow the gene, Pope refuses and goes to sit back down, but Hal unplugs the generator turning off the TV, and Pope runs after him. Outside, when Pope tries to take it back, Hal punches him and they engage in a fight, which Pope comes up on the receiving end and takes back the generator and walks back inside his place. "The Eye" Weaver follows Pope to a location to take his secret stash of food, but is interrupted by Alex and his gang. He fights them off, and nearly chokes one of them to death. Pope tells Weaver that all he has in his stash is a few cans of beans, and that he lied because he has a reputation to keep. As he plans to fight Pope, he hears a noise, that turns out to be the laser wall, giving them a better plan to escape with everyone. "Exodus" Pope listens to Tom's speech to escape the ghetto. During the plan, skitters accidentally knock loose a beam that cripples Dingaan’s hand, forcing Pope to be the one to put on the Faraday suit and scale the fence. Pope drops the bomb on his way up the fence obelisk, but surprises everyone by going back for it, rather than escaping to freedom. Scaling the fence once again, Pope wears out the suit and accidentally falls to the ground on the other side, knocking himself temporarily unconscious. Finally, Pope awakens and plants the bomb, but is forced to sever the tether himself after the weakened blast, finally bringing down the fence. Later, Pope is thanked by Tom for his efforts on scaling the wall. "Evolve or Die" Pope decides to go off on his to search for fuel. Pope drives to a house where he discovers gas, and tries to steal it, but Sara, the owner, holds him at gunpoint with a shotgun. Pope and Sara go inside, share a beer, and Mechs find them. Pope leads them to safety, and drives back to the shelter, where Hal tells him off for running off alone, and Sara rushes to Pope's defense. Hal tells Pope the Volm discovered that the Espheni will be on the place within 24 hours "Mind Wars" Pope and Dingaan scout some of the routes for a way to Chinatown. Dingaan and Pope are spotted by Mechs and barley made it out alive. They reach Hal, and tells him which route on the map they cannot take, and Dingaan mentions that they are trapped and it's only a matter of time. After Shaq informs them that they need a power source to track the Espheni movement, as they cannot use there own recon drones, Hal creates a plan to capture a Mega-Mech. Tector ties a rope to a tree trunk, that crosses over a road to another tree trunk, and when a Mega-Mech comes close to the rope, Dingaan and Tector pull the rope tightly, but the plan failed as the Mech noticed he rope. When the Mech faces Dingaan and the group, Pope drives his pickup truck into the Mech, causing it to fall to the floor and getting the new power source. "Door Number Three" The night they arrive at Chinatown, John Pope leads the 2nd Mass fighters to kill Alexis Glass-Mason, as Maggie informs everyone that she is dangerous and meets with the Espheni, however is stopped by Lexi's followers creating a barricade. "Saturday Night Massacre" Once Alexis emerges from her cocoon, Alexis walks into the courtyard, and after Lourdes asks to go with her, she puts her hand on Lourdes’ cheek, and by telekinesis makes everyone freeze, causing Pope aim his gun at someone else. Alexis kills Lourdes and walks away, once she leaves, everyone is released from their paralysis. As they prepare for a battle with the Espheni, Pope and Sara help set up defenses. During the battle, Sara and Pope are shooting skitters when they discover a broken natural gas line and yell for everyone to get out. Many people are killed in the large gas main explosion, and after Pope is looking for Sara, he finds her crying because she didn’t think that fighting skitters was as fun as Pope promised her it was. As the survivors regroup, Tom says everyone needs to hide so that Overlord Scorch thinks that the gas main explosion killed everyone, and Pope suggests that they hide in the fallout shelter. "A Thing With Feathers" In the aftermath of the Espheni assault, the survivors are searching for anyone trapped under the rubble. Pope voices his opinion that Tom is dead, and Matt tackles him, also punching him, saying his father is alive. Later, Sara finds Pope as he is about to kill a skitter and asks if she can kill it instead. While Sara and Pope are out scouting for survivors, they find Bennett’s burned body, and soon they share their first kiss after burying him. "Til Death Do Us Part" Pope helps unearth the Beamer by removing rubble from the pile. While doing so with Sara, Maggie with her new strength from her spikes, rips out a piece of rubble and throws it at Sara, hitting her wrist. As she he scolds Hal and Maggie, telling Maggie to stay away from everyone. Soon after Sara bandages her wrist up and takes some pain medication; Pope and her argue about her narcotics addiction, Pope thinking that Sara is taking Vicodin, saying that you don't have to look inside a person to know them, however she reveals that she is only taking aspirin, as the labels were mixed up, saying to Pope that you really do have to look inside. She later leaves Chinatown without Pope knowing, and Anthony later asks why he didn't go with her, revealing to Pope that she left him. "Drawing Straws" After everyone puts their name in to fly the beamer to the moon, Weaver catches Pope trying to take names out of the draw, because he wants to be the one to go. After everything he has lost, after everyone who has died, he wants to make a difference. "Space Oddity" Pope gives us another peek into his shattered emotional state now that Sara has left him behind. His rash, but not out of character, attempt on Lexi’s life gave way to Pope near tears about remembering the faces of everyone he’s lost in his life. "Shoot the Moon" At Chinatown, another portable harness farm lands. John Pope goes to investigate and Dingaan Botha tries to pull him back. The fog starts to spread and Dingaan and Pope create a tower of pallets to keep them from getting stuck. On top, the two quickly loose their balance and fall onto the ground, now stuck. Dingaan quotes to Pope while on the ground stuck, "We wouldn't be stuck, if you hadn't run directly in the very thing I told you to run away from. Do you always go stampeding towards things when you have no idea what the risk is?" A harness plants himself ontop of Dingaan, and when it's about to plant himself, Pope bits the cord that connects the black fluid to the harness, killing it. Dingaan and Pope are later saved by Sara. The next morning, Pope and Sara walk into the open to regroup with the survivors, and Sara and Pope kiss, confirming their current relationship. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" Pope listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. He keeps watch during the night, and witnesses Tom Mason arrive back to Chinatown. The next morning he listens to Tom's motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. Later to find some tech, Pope joins team Bravo, where they find powered down Mega-Mech's, and strip some parts before they go to save team Charlie. When they arrive, Sara shoots the bomb that they planted, destroying the escape pod and killing all of the skitters, which shocks Pope. Pope later joins the mission to find the Overlord at the high school. "Hunger Pains" After the food is destroyed in Chinatown, Ben manages to find some tins of food that survived the blast and Weaver discovers they were made in a factory located not far from where they are holed up so they hatch a plan for Pope, Sara, Ben and Maggie to head out and try to scavenge as much food as they can. Before heading out, Pope and Sara dicuss a possible food source in skitters. They decide to roast a skitter leg over the fire, and before they can test it out on a animal Russell cuts off a piece and eats it. Russell pretends that the skitter meat is effecting him, and after he eats another piece, he begins to spit it up, bleed internally and his jaws falls off from the effects. Later, at the factory, they search until they find a supply of food unopened in boxes, and load it up in the back of a working truck. While loading the boxes, Ben's spikes start to glow, Pope notices and they run to find Maggie and Sara. The two are locked in a cage, and Ben and Pope are soon held hostage by a girl, Caitlin. While they try and attempt to let them go, something behind a wooden door tries to emerge, but Ben and Maggie hold it closed, Ben mentioning that it sounds like a skitterized human. Maggie lies to Caitlin to let them go, and they drive back to Chinatown with Caitlin, the skitterized human and the food. During the night, Pope sets up a dinner with the food they scavenged for Sara on-top a balcony, overlooking Chinatown. "Hatchlings" Sara and Pope volunteer to scout ahead to investigate where the skitters and hornets are coming from. Pope takes Sara on a detour, and during the walk they reminisce on their relationship, and Pope mentions one day that he would like to have kids again, coming to the surprise of Sara, who has yet to be informed that he "had" kids. Pope tells Sara that he thinks the two of them would make beautiful babies. During the walk, Sara is stuck from the leftover fog from the Espheni farm, and is unable to be freed. Pope's idea comes to mind that he needs fire to free her, however when Sara tells Pope to go back to get the flamethrower, Pope is hesitant to leave her. Sara convinces him to do so, mentioning that nothing can get to her as they'll get stuck in the cement. Pope arrives back to Chinatown, to find Tom and a team leaving in the only vehicle, and Pope tells tom that they need to save Sara, however Pope dismisses it and drives off to the hatchlings. During the time that Pope is away, the new mutation of bugs swarm Sara's legs and eat the flesh straight to the bone. When Pope arrives back, he lights the bugs up, then comes to Sara's aid. Sara mentions that she cannot feel her legs, and is told not to look down. Pope is with Sara during her last moments, before she passes from the injuries. Before she passes, Sara tells Pope "remember how I said the apocalypse was the best thing that ever happened to me? I lied, you're the best.." Soon after, Tom and the team arrive back to find Pope cradling Sara's body, and Pope tells Tom that he's too late. Back at Chinatown, Pope is sitting at the campfire starring at Tom. "Pope Breaks Bad" John is leaning over a shrine that he has erected. It is setting at the spot where Sara died and the monument has her name scratched on the base. Tom shows up and stands back from the area. He tells Pope that he could have had help setting up the statue and that others wanted to say goodbye to Sara. Mason says a number of things meant to comfort John who does not reply. He looks away from Mason with a look of rage. Back at camp John angrily berates Mason for his decision to leave Sara until after the mission. He breaks a shovel in half and throws the pieces in a burning barrel. "Say goodbye to this," he says and then states that Sara meant no more to Tom than the broken tool. John begins working to recruit a faction of the militia to join his "Hate Mason" crusade. Anthony complains to John about having his weapon taken away and Pope gives him a pistol. As John continues to connect with others who feel that Tom Mason has killed too many people in his role as leader. After Tom arrives back from a mission, Pope very loudly questions Tom about why Ryan is not there. He then begins a tirade against Mason for killing yet another member of the 2nd Mass. Pope continues his attack on Mason and then zeroes in on Tom’s deceased daughter Lexi. Mason finally confronts the man. Cocking his pistol, he shoves the weapon in John’s hand, with the barrel placed on his own forehead and tells the Pope to shoot him. He refuses and walks away. Tom banishes John from the 2nd Mass and tells him not to return, he is no longer part of the battle or the war. Pope leaves but the word is that this is far from over. Anthony later approaches Anne and asks to speak privately with her. He leads her into a room where Pope is waiting. He has shaved off his long hair and it is clear he intends to kill her to punish Tom. Glass talks him out of it and she pushes her way past a disappointed Anthony to warn Tom that Pope has become dangerous. To punish Tom, Pope kidnaps Hal and takes him into the forest. John Pope takes the bag off of Hal's head and tells Hal that he will not kill him. Instead, he says Hal will die when Tom comes to save him, then he will kill Tom also. "Non-Essential Personnel" While a group of survivors are circled by skitters, a police Bronco roars up and Pope, along with Anthony, get out and shoot the skitters. Afterward, Anthony rescues the group still of survivors in the house. At the Lois Lane Bowling Alley where they are located, Pope asks Nico and Zack if they set up inside. When the survivors arrive, they learn that Anthony has designated four of the group as "non essential personnel" and they are told to leave, after surveying each survivor. One of the survivors, Isabella says she is a nurse and can be of use to Pope and his crew. John agrees to let her stay but the other three must leave. She tries to bargain for them to remain but looses. Inside the bowling alley where they are based, Pope speaks with Isabella and questions her why she tried to bargain for the others, than after is contacted by Tom Mason, as Pope is playing games with him to find Hal. Over the radio, Tom tries to speak with Pope, but causes Pope rage with what he says, and to punish him cuts Hal's arm over the radio so his father can hear him scream. Pope tells Isabella to patch him up and not to let him die. Later, Pope teases Hal by drinking water than spitting it on him, and tries to get Hal to say the words that his father got so many people killed. When he refuses Pope repeatedly punches him in the face, until gunfire is heard. A giant hornet attacks the camp and one of the new recruits, Ken is injured. Isabella begins to treat the man when Pope asks if he can still fight. "I don't know" she starts to reply and before she can finish her sentence Pope shoots the man in the head, to everyone including his men Zack, Nico and Anthony's shock. Later that night at the camp, Tom infiltrates the camp, and after Pope spots Tom, he shoots Pope in the chest, then face crazing his cheek. During, Hal and Isabella start to drive away. As Tom waits for another shot at Pope, the giant hornet that attacked the camp earlier comes back and grabs Mason; lifting him up and flying away. Later a wounded Pope, is crouching outside the alley, bleeding from his cheek and questions Anthony about where Mason is. Appearances Weapons In Season 1, he is seen carrying a Single Action Army as his sidearm in "The Armory" and a Springfield M1A Armory in "Sanctuary: Part 2", in both Seasons 2 and 3, he carries a Winchester Model 1300, and he carries a Colt Python in Season 2 and a Ruger Redhawk in Season 3, he also carries both a Ruger MP9 and a AKS-74U in Season 3, he later uses a Mossberg 500A Mariner "Cruiser" in Season 4.In Season 5, he switches to an Heckler & Koch UMP fitted with a scope and foregrip, and in "Non-Essential Personnel" he used Sara's Ruger GP100 Trivia *John Pope was the name of a Union general in the American Civil War, best known for his defeat at the hands of Robert E. Lee at the Second Battle of Bull Run. *Pope has been punched by every living member of the Mason family at least once. *Pope favors the use of a 12 gauge pump action shotguns as his weapon of choice, and he uses a revolver as his sidearm. *In Strange Brew, during Tom's flashback/hallucination, Pope is a philosophy professor who is Tom's friend and who has an apparent relationship with Lourdes Delgado. Quotes *"I'll take a rest for a little while. Being the leader of a post-apocalyptic gang of outlaws has been exhausting." - The Armory *"Life hands ya lemons, ya blow its friggin' head off." - Worlds Apart *"There's only one thing on this planet I can't stand more than you, Mason. That's Skitters." - Compass *"When this war's over, you'll be standing behind a convince store counter serving hot dogs and super slurps to aliens in Hawaiian shirts." - On Thin Ice *"At all costs, we survive." - At All Costs *"You are the king of chaos, professor." - Search and Recover *"Smile you son of a bitch!" - Brazil *"I'm going to wish you into the cornfield." - Brazil *"The Volm have done what the fishheads never could: brought us to our knees." - Brazil *"Yeah well I left my magic crystal ball back in the magical land of oz." - Season 4 *Sara: "Do you think that there's any way, anytime soon, that you might be able to give me some pointers on how to stick it to the enemy?" **Pope: "Is that some sort of euphemism?" - Mind Wars *"Sorry I forgot your master plan! Hijack the Millennium Falcon out there and fly it to the moon!" - Drawing Straws *"You’re gonna talk to her? How about you put her down before she takes us all out?" - Space Oddity *"Let me get this straight: You hijack an alien ship, fly a one-way ticket to the moon, get lost somewhere up there in the void of the galaxy, and you still won’t die?" - Find Your Warrior *"So, what's it taste like? What's it like? You say chicken, I'll put my foot up your butt." - Hunger Pains *"No, no! No! We get Sara first. Mason, this time my family comes first." - Hatchlings Description John Pope, the leader of a band of marauders, introduces himself to the 2nd Mass by taking a group of hostages and offering to exchange their freedom for weapons. For reasons known only to him, this smart, resourceful and charismatic ex-con takes great pleasure in killing Skitters, even hunting them like wild game. A shameless opportunist, Pope considers the invasion the best thing that ever happened to him. Despite all his questionable motives, Pope remains a powerful member of the 2nd Mass. Gallery fallingskies03.jpg Pope 222.jpg Updated Pope.jpg falling-skies-1x04-john-pope-cap-07.png Pope 555.jpg Falling-Skies-S2x06-Pope-is-back.jpg Falling-Skies-S2-X09-Popes-Berzerkers-plan-on-leaving.jpg Falling-Skies-S2x10-Pope-shares-words-with-Tector-400x221.jpg Pope 444.jpg Pope 333.jpg Pope-BTS.JPG 1192.jpg Pope 111.jpg Pope 22.jpg s04e04_266.jpg Pope 11.jpg Pope and Sara 11.jpg Pope 3392.jpg 10686815 519987108137369 1237314081841031822 n.jpg Collin in Pope's cave.JPG Lyle and Pope S4 Ghost in The Machine.png 1029 ori.jpg 10653724 519982018137878 1114696685954525903 n.jpg s04e10_240.jpg Pope and Sara Shoot the Moon S4.png s04e12_528.jpg Pope_Sara_A_Thing_With_Feathers_2_S4.jpg S05e02_563.jpg 11181487 1198242366868477 1670759767783824885 n.jpg Fallingskies s5e3-800x450 061920151250.jpg 11703286 1198187446873969 3837735432706021421 n.jpg 5494803943135707675 n.jpg 4425423148871710483_n.jpg S05e05 46.jpg Pope-S5.jpg 11745415 1207089069317140 7455270853158284926 n.jpg JohnPope-S5.PNG Pope-S5Ep5.PNG Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Characters Category:Militia Category:Season 5